


Feel Like Making Love

by Salt-and-Silver (AbandonedInSpace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunk flirting, Drunkenness, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impala Makeouts, Impala Sex, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Short One Shot, Smut, destiel smut, drunk!Cas, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedInSpace/pseuds/Salt-and-Silver
Summary: After a rough night, Cas, Dean, Sam and Eileen stop at the local roadhouse. Dean got roughed up after a hunt and Cas just wants to heal him.“Ready?”, Castiel asked cheerfully as Dean glanced over at Castiel once again. Cas had loosened his tie and sat with one leg on the seat, turned to face Dean more properly. Dean cleared his throat, “Yup, ready when you are.”





	Feel Like Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a quick lil smutty one-shot, I've been trying to get back into writing and kind of the first time i've written some sexy stuffs so please bear with me lol The title is from the song from Bad Company's Feel Like Making Love that happened to come on while I was writing this haha :P
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3 <3

The sound of chirping crickets could be heard as soon as Sam opened the car door of the impala. Cold air stinging his face as soon as he stepped out. It had been a long week, he thought to himself as he rested his arm over the hood of the Impala. 

Sam had received a text from Eileen a few days before, asking for help on a case over in Arizona. Eileen, had been tracking a pack of Skinwalkers that have been travelling town to town, recruiting more for the pack. She had located the pack a few miles away from Flagstaff after a few bodies started popping up in the woods and felt she needed a bit of back up. Sam, Dean and Cas got on the road from Kansas that night and arrived the next.

Finding the pack was the easy part, since they weren’t exactly trying their best to be subtle, dealing with them was another story. The pack was spread out around town, rounding them up and finding their leader was a tedious, dangerous job when Dean gave the group a scare after a skinwalker got the best of him and was nearly turned.

“I really need a fuckin’ drink…”, Dean grumbled angrily, slamming the creaky drivers side door shut. A large red ROADHOUSE sign, beaten up and missing letters, was all the light they had as they stood in the shoddy parking lot. The restaurant was connected to an equally run down looking motel, whos vacancy sign buzzed loudly over the music coming from the roadhouse. The hunters were all still a bit shaken up and tired. Eileen and Castiel trailed behind the brothers as they trudged towards the homely set of double doors.

The chilly air was replaced with the mild, warm smell of old french fries, beer and cigarettes as they stepped into the building. It was about 10pm on a Wednesday night but you couldn’t really tell from how packed the place was. They managed to find a booth away from the crowd and the hunters collapsed as soon as they sat with a sigh, sore from their night’s endeavours. Sam and Dean sat on one side, Eileen and Castiel directly across. 

“I’m just ready for some food and a nap.”, Eileen laughed, her brown hair falling over her face as she rested her forehead against the sticky wood table. Castiel chuckled at his friend before nodding in agreement, leaning back against the booth and shutting his bright blue eyes with a sigh, “I’m just happy we all made it out in one piece...” 

Sam glanced over at his older brother, who was still pouting in the corner. Dean’s eye was starting to bruise up and cuts around his forehead looked red and irritated. They had all escaped thankfully with only a few cuts and bruises, since it almost was a lot worse.

Dean noticed Sam staring at his swelling eye, shooting him a quick glare before turning away from his brother before waving over the waitress, who sauntered over giving a coy smile to Dean who really wasn’t any of it right now. The hunters ordered a few burgers with a few rounds of beers along with them. 

The stresses from the nights before seemed to disappear as soon as the hunters reached their fifth beer. Castiel had been trying to touch Dean’s face for the past 20 minutes to try to heal him but Dean had smacked his hand away with a laugh every time. Sam shook his head at the sight of their oblivious flirting before finishing his beer, waving at the waitress for another round. The thought of dating another hunter crossed Sam’s mind again as he glanced over at Eileen, who was too busy giggling at the drunken pair.

“C’mon Dean, there’s no point in letting your eye swell up like a balloon when I can heal you~”, the angel slurred once again reaching over lazilly to caress the older hunter’s face. “C’mon, Cas it’s fine, OK?”, Dean swatted the angels hand away once again with a chuckle, leaning out from the angel’s reach. 

Eileen watched them with a laugh, taking a sip from her lukewarm beer. She turned to look over at Sam who rolled his eyes at them before motioning to the pool table. “Know how to play?”, Sam asked, flashing a pearly smile. “No, but I’m a quick learner.”, the younger hunter signed before rising from her seat in the booth, giving Sam a wink. Sam followed her but not before giving a quick glance back at his brother, who seemed to be leaning a bit closer to the angel. Sam smiled softly to himself before turning his attention back to Eileen, who was waving the hunter over.

 

***

 

Dean hadn’t taken notice to the absence of his brother or Eileen, as he to busy laughing at the angel whining in front of him. Castiel’s face was flushed from the alcohol, brows furrowed, busy explaining the reasons on why he needs to heal Dean right this very moment. 

“What if you’re slowly bleeding internally, Dean? You could be bleeding to death and not even know until you’re dead?”, Castiel gave the hunter as serious of a look he could muster before resting his cheek against the dirty table, rubbing circles into the wood with his finger looking defeated, “Its just… you really scared me tonight… I just wanna make sure that you’re gonna be okay…” Cas started to blush but turned his face away before Dean had a chance to notice.

Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly before shaking his head. “Okay… alright. If it will make you feel better…”

Castiel looked back over at Dean shooting him a cheeky smile. He sat back up in his seat, slowly lifting his hand to Dean’s face but was stopped half way once again by a hand grabbing his wrist. Cas shot Dean an annoyed look. “Wait, let's go out to the car, its way too crowded in here and we don’t want any of these locals freaking out on us if they see you.”, Dean explained quickly, trying to protect himself from the angel’s wrath. Castiel nodded lazilly in agreement before sliding out of his seat in the booth, stumbling slightly. Dean chuckled to himself before following Castiel’s lead out of roadhouse. 

The cool air hit him as soon as he stepped out of the too warm building and met up with Castiel who was already standing by the shiny black impala. Dean unlocked the doors and they both slid into the back seat of the car. The soft murmuring of music coming from the roadhouse can be heard even in the enclosed space of the impala.

Castiel removed his trench coat and suit jacket, throwing them to the backseat, the alcohol finally hitting him, making him feel way too hot to wear them any longer. Dean watched as the angel removed his coats and taking note on how much hotter he looked with just a shirt and tie before shaking the thoughts from his mind. Dean began to direct his direction out the window, face feeling a lot hotter as he tried not to stare at his friend.

“Ready?”, Castiel asked cheerfully as Dean glanced over at Castiel once again. Cas had loosened his tie and sat with one leg on the seat, turned to face Dean more properly. Dean cleared his throat, “Yup, ready when you are.”

Castiel slid a bit closer to Dean, and raised his hand towards the hunter’s face, pressing two fingers to his forehead. As soon as Dean blinked the pain around his eye and forehead disappeared, and so were any worries Cas had that Dean was going to bleed to death in his sleep.

When Dean opened his eyes, Castiel’s face was directly in front of his as if inspecting him for any more injuries. Cas’ lips were slightly parted and face seemed to be more flushed as he concentrated, searching Dean’s freckled face before meeting his eyes. The soft sounds of Bad Company can be heard echoing through the parking lot as they seemed to stay like this for what felt like years but not more than a few seconds. 

Dean moved slowly at first, reaching up to caress the angel’s face before closing the space between them. Dean gave the angel soft, quick kiss before pulling away, watching for Cas’ reaction. Castiel was the one to close the space this time, needily pulling Dean closer by the collar of his shirt, pressing their bodies together. Dean’s hand finds its way into Castiel’s hair, softly tugging and the other snaking its way to his tie, pulling it free from the angel’s neck. 

Castiel’s hands move from the collar of Dean’s tshirt, sliding down the sides of his body to the edges of his shirt. Warm hands tease Dean’s hips before grabbing hold of the soft fabric and pulling it up, over the hunters head. Dean pulls away, moving to the angels neck, brushing his lips down to his collarbone, feeling the soft thumps of a pulse down his throat. Dean licks and sucks at the spot, a soft moan escapes Cas’ lips, sending a chill down Dean’s spine. Rough hands move to the buttons of the angels shirt, slowly opening them up to expose bare skin and tossing it aside when its fully opened.

Dean plants a kiss on Cas’ lips before pushing him back against the cold leather seats. Dean slowly runs his hands down Cas’ chest, making way down to the belt of his pants. Castiel breaths heavily watching Dean’s every move intently, eyeing him up like a starved animal. Cas was already hard, he noticed sending more blood to his growing cock.

Dean bit his bottom lip and began to grind rhythmically against the angel holding onto his hips tightly enough to leave bruises. Castiel gasps, throwing his head back and humming in pleasure. Castiel clumsily tugs at the belt of Dean’s jeans, managing to unzip it, relieving the strain against Dean’s growing groin. Dean sighs at the relief while Cas palms Dean through his boxers. Cas’ heart fluttered, Dean’s eyes were shut and head was thrown back at the feeling of Cas rubbing his dick through his shorts. “Oh God, Cas... “, Dean gasps while he directs his attention to removing Cas’ pants as quick as possible, “Yup… we definitely aren’t gonna need these anymore…” 

Dean fumbles with the belt and manages to unlatch it before he tugs down the angels dress pants, along with his boxers, releasing Cas’ painful, leaky erection. Cas gasps at the sudden relief and writhes, while Dean disposes of the offending trousers like they kicked his puppy. Dean follows suit with his own jeans, unceremoniously pulling and kicking them off, dropping them to the floor with a soft thump. The cold air gave them goosebumps but the heat coming from each other’s bodies made it manageable.

Dean turns back to the blue eyed man in front of him. Mouth kiss swollen, breathing heavily and beautifully spread across the seats of the impala. This was better than what any wet dream Dean’s brain has ever managed to conjure up. Castiel reaches up and pulls Dean into him once again. Their lips collide into a deep kiss, tongues dancing with each other while they mindlessly grind their hips together, the taste of cheap beer on their lips. Cas lightly tugs on Dean’s lip, giving him a soft moan in response as their aching cocks rub against each other. Cas can hardly stand it before he starts to moan into their kiss, arching his back before pulling away, “Oh god, Dean, please, I need you... “, Cas said breathlessly, bright blue eyes darkening from desire.

Dean searches the floor for his pants again, waving his hand around until he feels like jean fabric and sliding into the back pocket, pulling out his worn out wallet all without removing his mouth from Cas’ perfect lips. He only disconnects to find a couple small sample packet of lube he shoved in there a few months back for emergencies. God bless free shit, Dean thinks as he tears open the lube with his teeth and squeezes out the contents into his hand. Castiel watches him, desperate for Dean to touch him anywhere.

Dean reached down between them caressing Cas’ thighs softly before wrapping his hand around Cas’ member. Cas groans and gasps as Dean begins to pump his sensitive erection. The angel digs his nails into Dean’s back painfully, mewling softly with every stroke. Dean takes his lubed up hand, running it over Cas’ entrance, making him shiver and writhe making Dean’s cock twitch at the sight. Dean slips in a finger, slowly trying to get Cas used to the intrusion before slipping in a second finger, beginning to spread the angel him open slowly. Cas lets out a breathless Dean at the feeling, nails digging a bit deeper into his partners back. 

Cas nearly yells out when Dean removes his fingers, only to be replaced with the tip of his cock, slowly teasing his entrance painfully. Cas groans, “Just get on with it already.”

Dean smirks, and bites his lip before he slowly thrusts into the man below him. Cas hisses and braces himself, soft grunts escaping his lips as Dean fully envelops himself in Cas’ tight entrance. Cas feels almost uncomfortably full until he starts thrusting against Dean’s cock, desperate for the movement, softly rubbing against his prostate. Dean gives Cas’ a hard thrust back, causing Cas to yell out as he directly hits his prostate. Cas throws his head back arching his back, while Dean tries to hold him steady by his hips.

“Easy there tiger..”, Dean begins to rhythmically pump into Cas’ needy ass, reaching between them, running his hand over Cas’ leaky dick before taking it into his hand. Cas is a moaning mess as Dean strokes his dick, cum steadily leaking out of the tip of his cock covering his hand. Sweat was beading down Dean’s chest, the heat from their heavy breaths and bodies beginning to warm the air around them fogging the windows. 

Cas lets out a throaty moan and gasp with every thrust, burying his head into Dean’s chest. Dean lets out a breathy laugh, just watching Cas was making Dean’s cock even harder than he could even imagine. 

“Oh god, Cas”, he lets out grabbing hold of the other man's thigh for leverage, lifting it slightly as he begins to thrust faster and deeper into Castiel’s ass. 

Cas sees stars when cums hard onto his own chest with a cry, Dean quickly follows suit, cumming into Cas’ ass with a hard final thrust before collapsing on top of Cas, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Castiel smiled and shut his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean as they both drifted to sleep.

 

***

 

It had been a few hours and a few beers later when Sam and Eileen emerged arm in arm from the Roadhouse. The sun was beginning to rise and the crowd had begun to finally die down when the pair decided to call it quits. Sam assumed Dean and Cas were still lingering around the bar or Cas was babysitting Dean because he had passed out somewhere. So when Sam walked up to unlock the impala and saw his brother’s bare ass cuddling a sleeping Castiel through the door window he stopped dead in his tracks, averting his eyes with a laugh. He stopped Eileen from getting any closer to the car, “What is it?”, Eileen signed with a yawn. Sam shook his head, “I think we might be better off finding out if the motel has any rooms.”


End file.
